Haven-Attack of the Wendigo
by Phantomagorical
Summary: A brutal and unusual murder casts a shadow on the troubled town of Haven. It is up to Dwight, Audrey, Nathan and Duke to prevent any more deaths, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

It was almost noon when they found the body in the woods. A local woman sprinted to the police station screaming after she came across the mauled corpse on her morning run.

"DEAD!" She screamed, as she grabbed the front of Nathan Wuornos' jacket and shook him vigorously.

"Okay sweetie, calm down and take a seat." He said, looking positively alarmed as she released him and collapsed into the nearest chair and breathing heavily. He looked around desperately for any help, and sighed with relief when he spotted Dwight Hendrickson entering the room, completely immersed in a recent report about the Beach Banshee.

"Dwight?" He asked.

Dwight looked up in surprise. He obviously didn't realise that there was anyone else in the room at that time.

"Oh, hey Nate," He replied, and set down the report on his desk. It was only when the woman burst into tears did he notice her.

"Katy?" He said, startled "What's wrong?"

The woman called Katy looked up, and there seemed to be something comforting about Dwight, as she stopped crying momentarily.

"I-I-I was just run-running into the woods, and I found a d-dead…" She stopped suddenly and broke into a fresh wave of tears.

He walked over to her and got down to his knees, so that he was level with her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to look up again. Her eyes were sore and red.

"Where did you find this body?"

"I found him, on the e-east side of the woods, near the old elementary sch-school." She replied, wiping her eyes frantically.

Dwight nodded, and stood up swiftly. He turned to Nathan.

"Nate, I want you to get Duke, Audrey, Vince and Dave." He said promptly.

"Okay, were do you think Vince and Dave will be?" He asked.

"Knowing them, it would be the bar. They were always early starters with the beer. Just make sure that they aren't too drunk. We don't want a repeat of last time."

"What, you mean when we were pulling brambles off of Vince's-"

"Exactly," He interrupted, smirking slightly at the recalling of that incident. Poor Vince had set out at 4 in the evening considerably intoxicated, and for some ridiculous reason, tried to do a Swanton Bomb- a forward somersault where you do a swan dive then turn at the last minute so you land on your back on your opponent- from a tree to a bush, only to find out that it was full of brambles and stinging nettles.

"So, anyway," He said, shaking himself out of this daydream. "Find them, and meet me down near the school entrance. I don't want anyone going into those woods on their own, especially when we are dealing with a recent murder. That mad man could be anywhere."

"Okay, see you in a bit I guess," He said, and before leaving the office, he turned around and looked at Dwight.

"Do you want me to bring any weapons?"

Dwight looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

"No guns though. Last thing I want is to have to get a new shirt. All the rest of them still have blood stains…"


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey Parker stirred sugar into her tea as she looked out of her window at the Haven lighthouse. Its red and white vertical stripes were faded, worn down by the constant storms. Waves crashed furiously against the boulders that supported the lighthouse, and sprayed its windows lightly with salty cold water. She placed the spoon in the sink and sipped her tea, still not taking her eyes off of the lighthouse.

All of a sudden, there was someone knocking on her front door. She placed the mug down on the marble counter and made her way towards the door. She opened it to find herself face to face with Nathan. He smiled slightly.

"Hey Audrey," He said. "Did I interrupt your mid-morning tea break?"

"Yeah," She said, grinning nonetheless. "It must be important if you're brave enough to do that…"

"It is," Nathan replied, running his hand through his hair slowly. "And you can blame Dwight if you want to for this."

"Do you want to sit down, or are you in a hurry?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"Well, I think you mean that we are in a hurry. I need you to come with me to pick up Duke, Vince and Dave."

"Okay, but aren't you going to explain-"

"I'll explain everything when we meet up with Dwight. Although saying that, he may have to explain it, has he knows the situation better than I do."

Audrey nodded, and took her coat off of the hanger. She then looked around at the steaming mug on the counter top. Nathan followed her gaze and then sighed.

"I'll get you mocha on the way there…" He grinned. Audrey smiled back, and then followed Nathan out of the door, closing it behind her.

Duke Crocker was sitting outside his cabin by the coast, when he heard a vehicle roll up next to his own pick-up. He looked up, and saw Nathan and Audrey both waving for him to come over. Puzzled, he got up and walked over to the car as Nathan rolled down his window.

"Hey Duke, fancy a ride?" He asked.

Duke bent down so that he was level with Nathan, and continued to look a little confused.

"Why do you guys need me?" He asked gruffly.

"Well, we kinda got a problem, and we need your help."

"Uh, okay, but what's-"

"Dwight will explain everything when we get there."

Duke opened his mouth to ask where they were going, but decided against it, and simply nodded. He then promptly opened the back door and got in, clicked in his seat-belt and folded his arms.

"Okay, but before we go, I do have one question." He said.

"And what may that be?"

"Why the hell has Audrey got mocha and I haven't?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and Audrey chuckled. He turned in his seat to face Duke.

"I'll get you one on the way there…" He sighed, shaking his head as Duke cheered and did a small victory dance in his seat.

"I just need to pick up Vince and Dave and we'll be-"

He stopped talking as his phone was ringing. His picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's me Dwight. Don't worry about picking up Dave and Vince, they are already there. I don't know how, because I haven't told them…"

"You know those two," Nathan said. "They can literally smell trouble. They know everything that goes one here."

"That's true…" Dwight said. "Have you picked up Duke and Audrey yet?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to make a quick detour."

"Why?"

"Duke wants mocha, so we're gonna stop off at the café first. We'll be there in about 10 minutes maximum, don't worry."

"Good, and Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me cappuccino?"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me."

"I'll pay you when you get here." Dwight chuckled. "See you in a bit."


	3. Chapter 3

Dwight hung up the phone and placed it back in his coat pocket. He sighed and looked into the woods with slight apprehension. He wasn't looking forward to finding this body. From what the woman had told him about the state of the body, he knew that it couldn't possibly be human. However, he didn't know any animal that could do this. There had been chunks of flesh ripped from the body, and the teeth marks where the thing was gnawing off the left arm were like a humans with sharp canines. He had a slight suspicion that he knew what it was, but he was hoping deeply that it wasn't.

"What's troubling you then?"

Dwight jumped and turned around, only to find himself face to face with Vince. Relieved that it wasn't something else, he smiled sadly at Vince and continued to look into the woods.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about what could have killed him."

Vince frowned slightly.

"So you don't think it is human either?" He asked, putting his hands in his coat pockets. Dwight looked back at him with surprise.

"How do you know I was thinking that?"

"Well you're not the only one who possibly knows what this creature is."

"Is it what I think it is?" Dwight said with a hint of fear.

"I'm afraid so. We're dealing with a-"

He stopped, for Nathan had arrived with Duke and Audrey. They all got out of the car and walked over to where the two of them were standing. Nathan was holding a flask of cappuccino for Dwight.

"There you go Dwight," He said, handing it to him. "It was free, so you don't need to pay up."

"Thanks," Dwight replied, and took the cappuccino and took a sip. He kept on glancing into the woods.

"So you know who did this?"

Dwight looked around at Audrey, and shrugged his shoulders.

"We have an idea, but I'm really hoping that it isn't what we think it is."

"I think before we ask who's done it, we should be asking what the hell has happened, Audrey." Duke interjected, folding his arms impatiently. Dwight rolled his eyes. He was too accustomed to Duke's tantrums and attitude by now to let it bother him.

"A woman-Katy Meadows, the swimming instructor at the leisure centre- said that she came across a body on her morning run somewhere over there," He said, pointing into the woods next to the old elementary school. "She said that the body had chunks of flesh ripped out of it, and human teeth marks in the arm. The leg was broken in three places and there were scratches that looked like human ones on his face."

"So hold on," Audrey interrupted. "Are you saying that we are dealing with a vampire, werewolf like thing?"

"There is a name for this vampire werewolf thing, you know." Vince sighed.

"Well what is it then?" Duke groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Duke seriously, there is no need to…" Audrey started, but stopped when she looked at Nathan.

Dwight gulped, and then he sighed deeply.

"It's possible that it is a-"

He stopped suddenly, for a piercing shriek was issued from the woods. They all stared into the woods startled. Only one thing could make a screech like that.

"Wendigo?" Audrey whispered in fright. Dwight replied with a nod, not taking his eyes off of the spot where they heard the scream.

"Listen, we are dealing with possibly the most deadly creature you can get in Haven. It is likely that it is in its human form right now, but from that scream, I have a feeling that it isn't. We need to split into two groups. Me, Audrey and Nathan will take the route in front of us," He said, indicating the opening they were currently standing in front of. "And Duke, Dave and Vince will take my van around to where the old gas station is, and you will go through the opening there."

They all nodded, and started to set off, but Dwight halted them.

"You will need to take some cross bows with you. No knives, because that would be too risky, and a gun is out of the question, especially if I'm near."

They nodded a second time and set off. Duke got into Dwight's van with Vince, and he woke up Dave who was sleeping in the back.

"Dude, it's time to go." He said.

"I know, I know. I heard the whole thing." Dave yawned.

They drove off, leaving Dwight, Audrey and Nathan standing there looking after them.

"Well shall we set off then?" Dwight asked, hoisting up his crossbow over his shoulder and started to walk towards the opening.

"Better now than never," Audrey sighed, grabbing her crossbow and setting off after him with Nathan. "Although it would be better if we didn't have to in the first place…"


End file.
